


She's Got Spirit

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: She accompanied the Outlander and Darth Marr in their search for Vitiate.  Somehow, Darth Marr is dead and the Outlander frozen in carbonite while she ended up as Arcann's slave.  She hates him for taking away her freedom but finds herself extremely attracted to him as well.  Flip side?  Arcann can't stop thinking about the lovely Sith Inquisitor either...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Varena).



> This was a commission requested of me by a guildmate in SWTOR. She wanted kinky semi non-con sex between her inquisitor and Arcann, and partly described it as "she got spirit yes she do she got spirit time to screw." So, Varena, here's your story! Hope you like it. :)

The Outlander was no longer a problem for him.  Frozen in carbonite, they wouldn’t have a chance to come back at him under his father’s power as long as he kept them locked up tight.  No, now his issue was what to do with the young sith woman who had accompanied both the Outlander and Darth Marr into Zakuulan territory. 

She had spirit.  He’d watched holos of her, had studied her before him and Thexan had even started their ‘tour’ of both Empire and Republic worlds.  Her strength in the force was nearly on par with his and his brother’s.  He wanted to feel that strength vibrate under his hands, against his skin.  He nearly smiled at the memory of the flash of fire and the soft growl that had escaped her lips when he’d had her fitted with a decorative gold chain force collar and cuffs to compliment the white slave girl outfit he’d picked out for her.  It nearly matched the color of her skin to the point if one took a quick glimpse, it would almost seem as if she were completely nude.

Looking down at the woman in question, the way her flame colored red and orange hair made such a contrast to the paleness of her skin, he felt himself swell almost painfully within the confines of his breeches.   He wanted to see her bright blue eyes glaze over with need, itched to run his fingers over the freckles that dotted her skin.  She may be curled up docilely on the steps next to his throne, but the stiffness in her spine and the sideways glances she kept throwing his way when she thought he wasn’t looking proved that the fire within her hadn’t been dampened.

Screw it.  It had been much too long since he’d had any sort of interaction with a female.  Last time had been before he’d lost his arm and had been horrifically scarred in the attack on Korriban.  Keeping her around dressed as she was had been an exercise in futility.  He couldn’t go any longer without sinking himself into that curvy body.

“Come,” he ordered, pushing himself up from his throne and grabbing the leash he’d attached to her collar.

“Yes, your emperor-ness,” Liliana ground out, unfolding herself from her perch on the stairs.  Trying to keep up with his long strides, her slippers lost what little traction they had on the slick surface of the steps, and she found herself picked up and cradled in his arms.

“We need to get you something with better grip if you’re to keep me company in the throne room,” Arcann stated, his arms full of a pink faced woman.

“And something to cover my ass up so the knights don’t get a full view of it if you’re going to carry me out again,” she huffed out, embarrassment tingeing her voice.  “Unless you’re trying to degrade me as much as possible as part of my punishment for helping to kill your father.”

“Watch your tone,” Arcann slid his golden gaze down to lock with the blue eyed stare of the woman in his arms.  “I could have locked you up in carbonite as I did your friend.  It’s still a possibility.”

Liliana turned her face away from his, her body stiffening in his arms.  If only the body she was pressed up against wasn’t so blessedly warm and well muscled.  If only she didn’t end up with tingles sliding up and down her spine every time he spoke.  Why did this kriffing asshole have to have such a delicious voice?  Why did he have to punish her and the Outlander for killing his father like he wanted?  Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised - he was Vitiate’s offspring after all.  Her musings interrupted as she felt herself deposited onto her feet next to Arcann’s bed, she looked between the lush silk spread and the mountain of pillows next to her over to the man who was now in the process of removing his mask.

 

* * *

 

Arcann watched her as he released the seals on his mask.  His heart felt like it was pounding a thousand beats a minute - both in anticipation of what he’d had planned with the confection of red and white in front of him, and in fear of her reaction to his scars.  When the look of defiance on her face didn’t waver as he faced her for the first time without the mask, he set the shock remote down and continued to disrobe.  He saw the interest that flashed in her eyes, the way she slid her gaze down his torso to the bulge in his pants.

Stars above, why did he have to be so gorgeous?  He was ripped.  Even the scars weren’t a deterrent.  And the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to eat her up as if she was his favorite dessert…  She could feel her body responding.  Folding her arms over the miniscule top she wore was a mistake she realized the moment she had done it.  Barely able to bite back a moan as her arms brushed over her sensitive nipples that were poking against the silky fabric, she bit her bottom lip between her teeth and glared harder at the man in front of her. 

“Get on the bed,” he rumbled at her.  Gods, even that rough satin voice of his was making her tremble, even when giving her orders.  Not wanting to be shocked for disobeying, but also not wanting to ruin the mood, as it were, Liliana complied.  Curling herself up against the mound of pillows and tucking her slippered feet up beneath her, she watched her now fully nude captor stalk towards the bed.

“You’re as bright a flame as Aivela,” Arcann murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers, “and I will make you burn with her passion.”

Before she could reply to even ask who Aivela was, Liliana found her mouth possessed by his.  As his tongue licked its way between her lips, his hands had already found the clasp that held her top together and divested her of the flimsy material.  This time she didn’t bother to hide the moan as she felt him palm her breasts in his hands, and even the cool metal of his cybernetic fingers against her hot flesh was a turn on.

 

* * *

 

Encouraged by the way her body was responding to his touch, Arcann pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingertips, enjoying the muffled sounds of her enjoyment beneath his lips.  The way her body arched against his, the softness of her skin beneath his hand, she could easily become an addiction.  He could already smell the heady musk of her arousal.  Sliding his hands further down, he unhooked the golden rings that held the miniscule bottom together, slipping it out from beneath her and leaving her body bare for him to play with.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked his fill at the naked woman beneath him, his gaze lingering on the soaked strip of firey curls nestled at the apex of her thighs.  Brushing his thumb over her clit, he let out a soft laugh at the way her hips bucked up at his touch.  His smile widened at the way she was gripping the sheets beneath her, and the glare she was giving him through her passion glazed eyes.

“You may try to deny it, but you’re mine,” he whispered, laughing again at her responding growl.  “Your body agrees with me.”

“Oh be quiet you…” she trailed off as she followed his gaze over to the remote sitting on the table next to them.  “Just go on and get it over with.”

“My pleasure,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have egged him on.  Who knew what a magician he was with his tongue?  Well she did now.  Her body arched against his as the hot wetness of his mouth closed over a nipple, his teeth lightly nipping and sending electricity coursing through her body.  The way his tongue laved over the sensitive flesh was enough to almost send her over the edge.  He took his time, alternating between both her breasts until she was a barely coherent mess of nothing but need.  And then…

Open mouthed kisses slid down her belly.  Her thighs trembled in anticipation, soft mewls of want escaped her lips to be followed by a deep seated moan at the first touch of the tip of his tongue against her clit.  She was his slave but he was treating her body as if it were a temple and he was there for worship.  He sucked lightly at the nub, the tip of his tongue flicking rapidly over the swollen bundle of nerves.  Liliana dug her fingers tighter against the mattress, gripping harder at the sheets.  Then came the gentle intrusion of one, then two of his fingers as he slid them deep inside her, finding and pressing up against that one perfect spot.

“Arcann… oh stars!”  She cried out, her body feeling like a live wire as it milked his fingers, her hips rocking against him.  He didn’t slow down, but continued to slide his fingers in and out, his tongue catching as much of her as he could, pleasuring her through her orgasm.

“Beautiful,” she heard him murmur.  Struggling to breathe, she felt his body slide up against hers until she felt his cock bump up against her entrance.  Opening her eyes to look up at him, she took his face between her hands and brought him down for a kiss, enjoying her taste on his lips.

“Please,” she whispered, rolling her hips up against him so he couldn’t mistake what she was asking for.  Her breath caught in her lungs as he entered her then escaped in a whimper at the delicious sting and stretch of her body to accommodate him.

 

* * *

 

Great Scyva, she was perfection.  The heat and wetness that surrounded him was pure bliss.  Arcann dug his fingers into Liliana’s hips as he slid in and out of her, hard enough to bruise.  He wanted this, no _needed_ this.  The way her breath hitched in his ear as he slammed his way home.  The way her insides gripped him as her body still trembled with the remains of her orgasm.  Her thighs were like a vice around his waist, and the fantastic pain as she scored her nails down his back, were enough to bring him his own release.

His thrusts were hard and irregular as his cum jetted deep inside, his breath harsh in her ear as he muffled his cries into the pillow beneath her head.  His muscles trembled beneath her touch and it took all he could manage to not collapse on top of her lovely body.

“That was…” he gasped out, “amazing.”

“Would’ve been better if I hadn’t been made force blind,” Liliana wheezed.  “Lightning makes it more fun.”

“Maybe next time,” he replied, rolling over and pulling her with him.

“If you’re lucky enough that I let you have a next time,” she muttered, yawning, her words muffled against his chest, even as she snuggled closer.

“You will.  You’ve got too much fire and spirit not to.”

“Keep the compliments coming.  You may find yourself with a more willing bed partner next time.”

“Told you there’d be a next time,” Arcann smirked, then laughed at himself as his sith had already fallen asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Aivela is one of the Old Gods in Zakuulan lore. She's daughter to Izax and Scyva, sister to Tyth, Nahut, and twin to Esne, the goddess of jealousy. Aivela herself is the goddess of passion.


End file.
